On the Run
by Crazy Sana
Summary: 3 girls, sorceress's extrodinaires, trust each other but not anyone else. But yet something haunts them which keeps them on the run. Will our Spirit Detective heroes be able to help them? Read and Review!
1. Him

**Eros: **Hello! We are Rikku and Eros or rikkuxeros and you may have known us with our other screen name?

**Me: **Welcome to our story!

Just remember, I know Toguro's dead and all, but just for this story, I'm bringing him and his whole team back!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho!

_____________________________________________________________________________

            "Come on baby! Just follow us once more!" smirked the red headed girl who was running with her other two friends. They were on the run. From a demon monster that's wanted their heads! The 3 of them are wanted sorceress on the run and now they've brought their danger to the innocent city of Tokyo. They're like that. They don't really care for anyone else but each other because...well, we'll get to that later. But now, it's time to get away from these demons!

            As the three passed by wandering bystanders onto the streets who screamed at the sight of those two sniveling demons, the girls decided to split up as the leader just took one on and the other two had the other following them.

            Excel, was her name, she was 15 years old and the leader of the pack. She ran through corners and tight ends of buildings but no matter how she would get through, that same demon would follow her. As she was running, she smirked. She flipped back wards in slow motion as the taller demon would pass her and just before he noticed she did that, she kicked him twice in the back as he fell into a pile of old card board boxes. 

            She walked up to this filthy creature and she then heard from a distance two blasts coming out. She smiled. Her friends took care of that other one....

            She frowned back at the demon that turned to his side. He had a gash on the side of his head were his green blood was flowing down. He's was a rather tall, disgusting looking demon. And by the way Excel acted, he was obviously smelly as well. She lifted him up with her hand at least a few inches off the ground. A fire ball appeared in her hand . The last parting words," Ciao." 

            But just before she was about to burn that stinking demon, some one shouted, "hey!"

She looked and saw Yusuke Urameshi and his croonie, Kuwabara standing there.(You'll find out later how she knows them) . "You guys!" Excel shoved the demon down and flew up. "See ya!"

            The taller one named Kuwabara ran up and stared at Excel flying up. "Whoa! She can fly?" 

Excel saluted them. "Excel's the name! Don't wear it out!" She told them her name because so she can become famous as because aside from being a sorceress, she's a grand thief with her two other friends. (Friends? You'll find that out later too) 

            Speaking of her other friends, Hyme(16) and Hazel(15) both joined her in the skies. Hazel, the one who obviously had brown hair and hazel eyes looked down. She gasped. "What a damp place to run into him!"

            "You think he knows who you are?" asked Hyme.

"Idiot! I told him who I was! Makes Spirit World interesting now they too are trying to track me down," she held her fist up. "Let's go!" 

            "Right!" 

They all flew away as the boys were left in wonderment on who those 3 girls were.

Keiko Ukimora, Yusuke's "supposed girlfriend(I'm really not making that in this movie so don't flame)" finally caught up to them. She had a chocolate milkshake stain on her school blouse because of Yusuke accidentally throwing it on her when he saw the demon. "Yusuke, you jerk! Did you even see what you did to my uniform?! Chocolate is a tough stain to get out, ya know!" 

            But he didn't pay attention to her at all. That girl  was still stuck in his mind. Maybe because of the necklace she wore...

_______________________________

Eros: That's the end of that one! Hope you all like!


	2. Power Drainage

**We're here with the next chapter!**

**Power Drainage**

****

****

****

            The girls, who had just escaped 2 demons earlier thought they'd take a break. They do attract a lot of attention themselves because of the sorceresses costumes they have on  but they're not really costumes, they're clothes! They were all wearing sunglasses and walking down the city. Hyme's holding a newspaper up and reading it, occasionally sticking her head up on where they were going. Excel would be on in the front looking around as Hazel, the smart one of the group, would be looking for something, they passed by a couple of kids who were holding their cans of soda in their hands and laughing and when they went back for a drink, it was gone from their hands! 

            Hyme and Excel enjoyed those kids tastes in soda( shows how fast their swiping is, ^__^) . As Excel took a sip, her necklace started to glow. She dropped her can of soda and fell to her knees holding onto her stomach. 

            "Crud! Was it that soda?" asked Hyme as she and Hazel were dragging Excel away from the public.

            "Why do you have to insist it was the soda?!" Hazel had the necklace in her hands. It was glowing alright.

            "What's wrong with her?"

"Her magic energy is on the down low. We need some more power but this calls for spirit power. Hey! Go to the Urameshi kid and steal some from him. It'll work!"

            "How exactly am I suppose to steal it away from him?"

"Use a needle or something."

            "I'll just use my expertise!" 

"Sure, whatever, but you're on the clock!"

            "Right!" Hyme flew up backwards and upwards towards the skies to find Yusuke. 

Excel seemed like she was dying, which was partially right.

            Due to an accident 10 years ago, that necklace had been her lifeline ever since because her body basically runs on magic and if she doesn't have it, she could just die right there. But for now, Hazel's using her own energy so that Excel could still stay in this world just be a thread!

_____________________________________________________________________________

            Hyme flew around looking for this kid. Her demon instincts would easily spot him but lately she hasn't been good at that. She flew past a tree with someone asking," Lost?"

            She raised an eyebrow in confusion and floated back to the tree who just talked to her. Out of the sunlight, walked up a middle sized demon with black hair with white in it. 

            "Oh ho!...You must be Hiei, huh?"

"You've heard of me?"

            "One of the best mugglers in the spirit world. We're kinda like that but we're in a me crisis right now."

            "Who's 'we?'"

"My sisters and I. But right now, I have to go look for that Urameshi guy. We sort of need his power for my twin sister to stay alive. As for right now, I shouldn't be really talking to you. " She powered up and flew onward. 

            "Hn"

___________________________________________________________________________

            "They're called, 'The Trio'. They're a gang of sisters who steal from all around. And that necklace you saw on Excel's neck wasn't any ordinary necklace. That's the necklace of Impora," informed Botan.

            The gang (Botan, Yusuke and Kuwabara) were gathered at Kuwabara's house so that Botan could tell them about the girls.

            "Im-por-what?" asked Kuwabara.

"Impora," Botan held her finger up. "Very few people are given this necklace because of how they were born. Excel probably wears it because something must've happened to her that destined her to wear it. I'm guessing that's her lifeline."

            "What? What are you talking about? You mean that crystal she wore around her neck is the source of all her power and if I crush it, she'd die!"

            "Now Yusuke! You wouldn't want to do that! But what you would do is catch them for Koenma because obviously there is a big bounty for their heads and he sees something special ion those three and he knows exactly how to save them." 

            "Man, that's tough. Having your life run on one measly baby crystal," Kuwabara looked down. 

            "Yeah, well," Yusuke got up with Botan. "I'll catch them as soon as they show up."

____________________________________________________________________________

            Over at the Kuwabara house, Hyme flew down next to a window and peeked through. There was a woman that had headphones and reading a magazine on her bed. She growled, "Not it!" and ran to the next window. 

            However, inside, Shizuru sensed her energy peeking out on her and decided to go pay her brother and his friends a visit.

__________________________________________________________________________

            There were so many windows that Hyme was getting confused on which one they were in.

______________________________________________________________________

            "Hey bro, I think there's a vistor outside. She looks kinda suspicious. Maybe one of your criminals or something, Yusuke." Shizuru noted as the others got up. 

________________________________________________________________________

            AS the rubbing of the chin began, someone tapped her on the shoulder. She got startled and fell onto her face and as she turned she saw Botan, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Shizuru all standing there. 

            "What exactly were you doing on my lawn, huh girl?!" Kuwabara demanded as he held his fist up. 

            Hyme was scared straight on what they might do to her but hey, she remembered, she was a demon, Yusuke was partial but she was full. She could mess them up any day. "Follow me then!" She flew up and away as Yusuke yelled, "Not another one of these goose-chases!"

            The only way she'd get the Spirit Detective's power is to lead him to where the power was needed most. Her sister Excel.

_____________________________________________________________________________

            Hiei had maybe thought of what Hyme's problem was and went over to where Hazel and her sister were at. She gasped at the site of him. He said nothing but all he did was walk over to her and held his hand out. He was giving some of his energy to Excel for her to stay alive! (Aw, ain't that nice?) Hazel looked at Excel. "I guess criminals have to help other criminals, huh?"

No sooner or later, did Hyme land and crawl up to her sister when the others ran up in time. They all gasped at the site they were seeing. Hiei, didn't want to be embarrassed or anything disappeared in a flash as Hyme called out, "Hey! Where ya goin'?!" 

            "Well nice plan to bring them here, Hyme!" yelled Hazel as she kept on giving her energy to their sister. Hyme turned and sat in front of them. "Now, this isn't what we really wanted to do but, this an emergency. A criminals asking for the detective's help....Could you lend a hand?" 

______________________________________________________

            Will Yusuke lend a hand or will he just let them deal with it on their own and bring them to Koenma for punishment? Find out next! 


End file.
